FAQ
Overview Post questions to this page that other people may need to have answered in the future. Post both questions that you know the answer to and questions that you don't know the answer to. Try to keep questions in appropriate categories so that they can be found easily. Unanswered Questions In-Store Questions * Inventory Questions *How do we recieve items into inventory? Special Order Questions * Event Questions *What's up with Sakura/Norwes con? Lili.....! Supplies Questions *Do we have, or could we have a list of supplies that need to be purchased? Shift Scheduling Questions * Upcoming Releases Questions * Web Questions * Crystal Commerce Questions * Facebook Questions *Who is, and how often is the facebook page being updated? Email Questions *Is there a compiled list someplace that has everyone's email listed out? For the most part it's firstname@greenlakegames, but I'm wondering about Dan L's e-mail...? * Google Calendar Qestions *Is there a way to make it e-mail us with any changes that have been made? *Can special events that are generally going to need more help be added? Pre-releases, Con's, anything else crazy that needs to be done? Answered Questions In-Store Questions * Inventory Questions * Special Order Questions * Event Questions * Supplies Questions *Ordering from Costco.com: **Costco.com, click on Business Delivery (top left), enter zip code, choose Commercial, and then start adding to cart. Order must be $250 or more. *Cleaning Supplies *Shipping Supplies Shift Scheduling Questions *Whom do we speak with about scheduling changes, and what is the procedure for requesting time off? *Email lili@greenlakegames.com with scheduling changes and requesting time off. Once emailed, send a text message to Lili to let her know that there are scheduling requests in her email inbox. **What is Lili's number? Upcoming Releases Questions *'How do I sell someone a pre-order for a Dark Ascension Fat Pack?' **Go to the main POS **Make a new Sales Order for that person **Input the person's name (make a new customer account if needed) **Input the Dark Ascension Fat Pack and change the price to $31.99 **Go to "I Want To..." and choose "Take Deposit" **Put in the full ammount **Ring them up like normal Web Questions * Crystal Commerce Questions * Facebook Questions * Wiki Questions *Using this Wiki 'How do you edit a question on the Wiki?' #Pick a category to answer. #Click "Edit" next to that category. #Write a question, followed by an answer, in that category. #Hit "Publish" (the green button in the upper right-hand corner). Email Questions * 'How can I use Gmail with multiple accounts, including the GLG account?' *If you want to be notified of GLG mail without having to regularly check your GLG mail, from the web interface, you can go to Settings > Forwarding, and automatically forward all of your GLG mail to another account. You will be notified as with other email that goes to that account. *If you want to check your GLG mail from the Gmail web interface, from any of your Gmail accounts, click your username in the upper right hand corner. *From the drop down menu, choose the button on the bottom right that says "switch accounts". *If you have not done this yet, you will only have the option to access your primary account. Hit the button that says "Sign into other account" *You will be brought to the Gmail login screen. Enter the information for the account you would like to access. *Once that has logged in, you will be able to access your primary account by hitting the "switch accounts" button, and selecting the account you would like to switch back to. *''Please note: While using this feature, you will not recieve notifications about mail in other accounts.'' Google Calendar Questions *